Padre e hijo
by rolando0897
Summary: Que pasaría si naruto uchiha el nieto del legendario madara uchiha es elegido para criar al futuro rey demonio que tipo de aventuras tendrá que pasar nuestro protagonista con un bebe que cuando llora lo electrocuta descubran lo leyendo. Naruxharem
1. Chapter 1

**Bien acá les traigo un nuevo fic es un crossover entre naruto y beelzebub que la verdad ya tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Unas cuantas aclaraciones en el fic naruto será nieto de madara uchiha siendo kushina la hija del legendario ninja también tendrá una hermana bueno sin mas el capítulo espero les guste.**

Renuncia de derechos:** naruto y beelzebub les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

Capitulo 1

Konohagakure no sato 10:30 pm

Vemos como la aldea esta siendo atacada por un enorme zorro con nueve colas y esta a punto de destruirla pero de la nada un enorme sapo cae sobre la espalda del zorro haciendo que este pierda la concentración para su ataque final.

En el lomo del sapo esta un hombre rubio usando el traje característico de un jounnin de la aldea y sobre este una capa blanca con llamas rojas con el kanji de cuarto hokage en la espalda y en sus brazos llevaba dos bultos uno era una niña pelirroja con ojos azules y tres marcas en las mejillas y el otro era un niño pelinegro con ojos azules también con tres marcas en las mejillas.

Ya con el zorro inmovilizado el yondaime invoco dos altares y coloco a sus dos hijos recién nacidos y el kyuubi viendo eso intento atacar a los bebes para no ser sellado de nuevo pero de la nada varias cadenas doradas lo inmovilizaron el yondaime viendo eso volvió su mirada a donde provenían las cadenas para ver a una mujer pelirroja que se notaba estaba cansada.

Kushina-chan que haces aquí deberías estar descansando dijo el yondaime

Ya cállate minato-kun y dale gracias a kami que no te hice caso porque si lo hubiera hecho en estos momentos estarías muerto esta vez hablo la recién nombrada kushina

Bien en eso tienes razón gracias amor pero es momento de que comience con el sellado y con eso el yondaime invoco al shinigami y le pidió que sellara la parte yin del chakra de kyuubi en su hija y la parte yang en su hijo a cambio de su alma cuando el sello estuvo listo el shinigami procedió a llevarse el alma del hokage que murió con una sonrisa triste por no poder ver crecer a sus hijos.

Kushina que había caído de rodillas por el agotamiento de dar a luz y luego enfrentar a kyuubi solo podía ver con asombro la figura que venia hacia ella en igual estado estaba el sandaime y los ambus que lo acompañaba.

Padre que haces aquí pregunto la pelirroja al ver a su padre que solo la miro unos momentos y contesto

Veo que sigues siendo débil kushina pero eso ahora no importa estoy aquí para ver a mis nietos pero veo que tu hija como tu es patética en cambio el chico veo que heredo mis genes uchiha y uzumaki no como tú y tu hija es por eso que me lo llevare y lo entrenare para que sea mi heredero y todo un verdadero uchiha no como los patéticos de ahora.

No te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo padre le grito kushina al anciano frente a ella

Si anciano el hombre frente a ella tenía el cabello blanco largo hasta media espalda con un mechón tapando su ojo derecho, su rostro dejaba ver el paso del tiempo y usaba una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y usaba una guadaña como bastón y en sus brazos cargaba a el dormido bebe _ nos vemos kushina y con eso desapareció en un remolino de fuego

NARUTOOOO grito la pelirroja mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos al ver como su hijo era secuestrado por su padre en el día que perdió a su esposo y el día que se suponía que sería el más feliz de su vida y ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto pero al menos su hija estaba bien es en ese momento que la barrera que rodeaba el lugar se desvaneció dejando que el sandaime y los ambus llegaran a su lado y la tomaran a ella y a su hija y la llevaron al hospital mientras el sandaime miraba el lugar donde había estado el hombre con shock

(madara uchiha pero como es eso posible el se suponía que esta muerto tobirama-sensei me dijo que el murió en su pelea con hashirama-sensei en el valle del fin) esos eran los pensamientos del sandaime

Al día siguiente en una guarida secreta en algún lugar de las naciones elementales

Encontramos a madara uchiha con naruto en brazos mientras este dormía y aunque no lo admitiría el uchiha le había tomado cariño a naruto porque por fin va a tener lo que el siempre quiso un heredero para todos sus conocimientos

Zetsu llamo madara y del suelo salió lo que parecía ser un hombre con la mitad del cuerpo blanco y la otra negra con lo que parecía ser una planta venus a los dos lados de la cabeza

Si**madara**-sa**ma** hablaron las dos partes al mismo tiempo para contestarle a su amo

Zetsu quiero que vallas al pueblo más cercano y consigas todo lo necesario para un bebe ya sea comida y ropa y todo eso entendido

H**a**i contesto el hombre planta antes de volver a desaparecer en el suelo

En konoha

Una desesperada kushina le estaba suplicando a sarutobi que mandara ambus a buscar a su hijo

Kushina ya envié a varios escuadrones y ninguno de ellos pudo hallar ni un rasgo de tu padre o de naruto-kun

Entiendo hokage-sama discúlpame por ser tan necia

No tienes de que preocuparte kushina-chan yo entiendo si yo estuviera en tu lugar y un hijo mio fuera secuestrado estario igual o peor de histérico que tu

Gracias hokage-sama ahora podría darme a natsumi-chan

Hai y con eso el viejo hokage le dio a kushina su hija que estaba dormida

La pelirroja tomo a su niña y le susurro que nada le iba a pasar y se volvió donde el sandaime y le dijo-sabes hokage-sama aunque estoy dolida por lo que hizo mi padre estoy segura que el lo convertirá en un ninja extraordinario y en parte lo entiendo el siempre quiso un heredero dijo la ultima parte con tristeza al saber que su propio padre la consideraba un fracaso

El sandaime viendo la tristeza en la voz de kushina solo pudo intentar consolarla al darle palabras de apoyo como que ella no es un fracaso y cosas así

10 años después

En la guarida de madara uchiha encontramos a naruto de diez años practicando taijutsu contra unos clones de sombra y mas atrás estaba madara con zetsu hablando sobre el progreso de naruto

Zetsu dijo el uchiha legendario

Si **madara-**sama

Mi momento está cerca ya eh engañado a la muerte por mucho tiempo y ella ya me esta alcanzando así que quiero que tomes mis ojos originales y se los implantes a naruto en una semana a partir de hoy entendido

Ha**i**

Naruto detente ya ve a darte una ducha y ve a tu habitación a descansar entendido

Hai madara-jisan y con eso el niño de diez años se fue ah hacer lo que su abuelo le había dicho

Esa noche

Mientras naruto estaba descansando en su habitación una figura entro y camino hasta naruto y lo tomo del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo eso ocasiono que naruto despertara de inmediato y tomando el kunai que estaba debajo de su almohada la tomo y se la clavo a el intruso en el corazón haciendo que este caiga al suelo

Naruto se levanto y camino hasta el caído asesino y le quito la capucha dejando ver a madara eso hizo que los ojos de naruto se abrieran horrorizados al ver lo que había hecho y cayó de rodillas con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

Madara-jisan porque

Cof..cof naruto mi tiempo llego yo quería si iba a morir que por lo menos fuera por tus manos así mi muerte tendrá un propósito cof..cof

Vamos madara-jisan no mueras aun tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme

Naruto toma mi gunbai y usalo conviértete en un ninja poderoso muéstrale al mundo lo que es capaz un verdadero shinobi y uchiha cof..cof se que no fui la persona mas cariñosa del mundo pero espera que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti cof..cof y una ultima cosa encuentra a ese impostor que está usando mi nombre y mátalo y con eso cerro los ojos ya para siempre

Naruto viendo a su abuelo cerrar los ojos para siempre las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos que habían activado el sharingan inconscientemente este cambio a un diseño de 4 puntas AHHHHH y con ese grito de dolor naruto dejo que su chakra estallara dejando sentir un chakra negro más siniestro que el de kyuubi en ese momento zetsu apareció y noqueo a naruto

1 semana después

Naruto estaba frente a la tumba de su abuelo (no voy a describir la ropa ya que usa la misma que usa menma y usando alrededor de su cuello usaba un collar de plata con el símbolo del clan uchiha y alrededor de ese el símbolo del clan uzumaki y su cabello era como el de su abuelo) con su mangekio sharingan eterno activado ahora era una estrella de 4 puntos con el diseño del mangekyo de madara dando un ultimo vistazo naruto agarro el gunbai de su abuelo y se lo coloco en la espalda y empezó a caminar con rumbo a konoha

Konoha

Después de caminar por un par de horas naruto por fin llego a las puertas principales de konoha y cuando llego fue detenido por los guardias que luego de que naruto les dijera que el quería ver al hokage lo dejaron pasar y con eso siguió su rumbo eso si podía sentir como un ambu lo estaba siguiendo

Cuando llego a la torre del hokage naruto entro a la torre y siguió caminando hasta que se topo con la secretaria y le dijo que quería ver al hokage y ella le dijo que espere unos minutos y cuando llego de nuevo ella le dijo que pase y naruto le agradeció y entro a la oficina del sandaime

Sandaime p.o.v

Cuando el sandaime le dijo que un chico de diez años quería hablar con él, al principio pensaba no dejarlo entrar pero cuando vio la pila de papeles que todavía tenia que firmar decidió darse un descanso y le dijo a su secretaria que dejara pasar al chico y cuando este entro se llevo una sorpresa al ver a una copia de madara solo que sin la armadura y con marcas en las mejillas y unos ojos azules que el solo había visto en una persona pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el chico hablo

Buenos días hokage-sama mi nombre es naruto uchiha y quiero saber si puedo unirme a la academia ninja

Cuando el chico dijo su nombre el sandaime no podría estar más feliz ya que kushina iba a morir de felicidad al saber que su hijo está en la aldea

Claro naruto-kun dime tienes entrenamiento ninja dijo aunque se sintió como un tonto al saber quien lo entreno

Si sandaime-sama mi abuelo me entreno desde que desperté mi chakra a los tres años de edad

(Desde los tres años este chico es un prodigio muchos ninjas despiertan su chakra a los cinco) ya veo entonces me complace decir que eres bienvenido a la aldea

Gracias sandaime-sama

Bien naruto-kun déjame llamar a un ninja para que te de un tour por la aldea que te parece

Por mi está bien

Ien y con eso el hokage dio una señal y el ambu con mascara de perro entendió y desapareció en una bola de humo

Minutos más tarde a la oficina entro una mujer pelirrojo con ojos purpura que cuando entro iba a saludar al sandaime pero cuando vio quien estaba en la oficina las palabras murieron en su boca

Naruto la miro y de inmediato supo quien era y se volvió a donde el sandaime y le dijo

Valla eres listo sandaime-sama mira que mandar por mi madre

Veo que tu abuelo te hablo de mi eh naruto-chan dijo la pelirroja

Si él me hablo de ti

Y dime naruto-chan como esta tu abuelo

Naruto no contesto por unos minutos pero los dos notaron como sus ojos cambiaron al sharingan _ el está muerto murió hace una semana

Oh ya veo dime naruto-chan porque estas en la aldea

Vine para unirme a la academia

Dime naruto-chan qué opinas sobre mí y tu hermana pregunto esperanzada la pelirroja

Bien ustedes dos son mi familia aunque no crecí con ustedes siempre quise tener una relación con ustedes

Cuando kushina escucho eso no pudo evitar correr hasta naruto y abrasarlo naruto al principio se vio incomodo pero luego decidió devolver el abrazo

El sandaime viendo eso solo pudo sonreír

Bien naruto-kun porque no empezamos con el tour y luego conocerás a tu hermana menor y ya mañana iras a la academia eh que dices

Por mi está bien solo déjame tomar mi gunbai

Ok y kushina lo vio tomar el gunbai que ella sabia muy bien fue de su padre

Al día siguiente

Después de un emotivo encuentro con su hermana bueno emotivo para su hermana que después no lo dejo dormir por estar preguntándole todo tipo de cosas

Encontramos a los dos hermanos enfrente de la academia donde la energética natsumi no paraba de decir que se moría por presentarlo a sus amigos y cuando llegaron al salón y después de una presentación y que el único sobreviviente de la masacre del clan uchiha el emo de sasuke lo acusara de no ser un uchiha pero naruto lo pusiera en su lugar con instinto asesino y una mirada con su sharingan lo dejo callado y naruto solo podía pensar que estos serian unos 4 años muy largos

4 años más tarde

Encontramos a naruto en el valle del fin viendo la estatua de su abuelo con su gunbai clavado a su lado atravesando el cadáver de un ninja de iwa cuando ve a un hombre grande musculoso usando una camisa blanca y unos shorts rosados naruto interesado camina hasta la orilla y saca al hombre que abre los ojos y de repente el hombre empieza a brillar y se divide en dos pero en ves de sangre y tripas hay una especie de portal por el cual naruto ve una figura que cuando sale deja ver a un bebe con cabello verde ojos también verdes usaba un chupete dorado y estaba desnudo que cuando el bebe ve a naruto solo dice

DA-BU y con eso sube a su espalda

Naruto iba a decir algo pero no le da tiempo ya que el hombre que se había dividido en dos se recupero y salto al rio no sin antes gritar

AHORA EL ES TU PROBLEMA

Naruto se queda mirando el rio por unos segundos y luego al bebe y le pregunta

Quién demonios eres y el bebe se le queda mirando unos segundos y dice

DA-BU

Naruto solo lo sigue mirando pero luego encoje los hombros y dice

Eh bueno si alguien te quiere de vuelta que valla a la aldea y con eso camina hasta su gunbai y lo toma sacándolo del cadáver y se quita al bebe de la espalda y pone su gunbai y luego pone al bebe sobre su hombre y sigue su camino hasta konoha sin saber que su vida va a cambiar para siempre.

**Bien acá esta el capitulo espero les guste,dejen un comentario si.**

**Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic en un día espero les guste.**

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y beelzebub le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 2**

Naruto con el bebe que encontró en su hombro caminaba hacia konoha aunque tenía una vena en la frente porque el bebe peli verde no dejaba de jalar de su cabello

Oi quédate quedito y suelta mi cabello quieres le dijo naruto al bebe en su hombro

Da-bu dijo el bebe antes de volver a tirar del cabello de naruto

Naruto solo tomo al infante y lo puso en el suelo frente a el y le dio una mirada llena de sed de sangre que hizo que los ojos del bebe brillaran

**Mocoso deja mi cabello o si no te torturare de tal forma que estarás suplicándome que te mande al infierno** le dijo naruto al bebe con una vos y mirada demoniaca mientras atrás de naruto la imagen de un zorro gigante con nueve colas aprecia

El bebe solo se le quedo viendo a naruto por unos segundos desde el suelo antes de que el muy emocionado bebe le saltara a naruto y empezara a abrasarlo amorosamente

Naruto se le quedo mirando extrañado antes de soltar una pequeña risa –jajaja pequeño me agradas vamos todavía tenemos que llegar a mi aldea le prometí a mi madre que iría a comer con ella y mi hermana

DA-BU

Esa noche después de que naruto sufriera una paliza de parte de su madre por llegar tarde con el bebe alzando sus manos al aire feliz al ver el nivel de violencia

Da-bu da-bu

Eso hizo que las dos mujeres quitaran su atención del apaleado naruto para ponerla en el bebe

Naruto-chan porque no nos dijiste que llegaste tarde por ir a recoger a tu hijo dijo kushina

Si oni-chan te hubieras ahorrado la golpiza hablo natsumi

Pero el no es mi….

Naruto-chan apenas tienes 14 años y ya tienes un hijo

Pero ya les dije que él no es mi hi….

Oni-chan no mientas quien es la madre

Zzzzz

Huh oni-chan tu hijo se quedo dormido llévalo a tu habitación

Pero el no es mi….. Y otra vez fue interrumpido por kushina

Buena idea natsumi-chan naruto chan haz lo que tu hermana dijo

Pero por última vez el no es mi hij….

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que las nos mujeres le dieron una mirada que hizo a naruto asentir sin dudar

Habitación de naruto

Después de cenar naruto se llevo al medio dormido bebe e intento ponerlo a dormir pero por más que lo intentaba nada serbia hasta que se le ocurrió darle un kunai de plástico a el bebe que de inmediato empezó a apuñalar con el kunai a naruto hasta que se quedo dormido dejando a naruto con un tic en la ceja antes de que el también decidiera dormir también

En algún lugar de la aldea

Una mujer rubia de unos 16 años con ojos verdes usando un traje maid gótico negro estaba en el techo de una casa

El está cerca muy pronto maestro hablo la chica

Habitación de naruto

**Kyaaaah **era el llanto del bebe por suerte la habitación tenia sellos de silencio

**Ahhhhhhhhh **era el grito de dolor de naruto al ser electrocutado por varios millones de voltios de electricidad antes de que el bebe dejara de llorar haciendo que naruto caiga al suelo todo quemado

Minutos más tarde

Naruto veía al dormido bebe que estaba usando unos audífonos escuchando heavy metal y decidió ir al baño pero termino desconectando los audífonos haciendo que el bebe despertara y llorara electrocutándolo de nuevo

Después de recuperarse naruto le dio una mirada maléfica que hizo que el bebe saltase a sus brazos

Jajajaja gaki apenas nos conocemos y tu ya te haz apegado a mi

Apegarse a ti esa no es la razón basura dijo la voz de la chica de antes haciendo que naruto por reflejo tomase su gunbai que estaba a la par y atacase a la chica que interpuso su sombrilla deteniendo el ataque

(Ella es buena/él es fuerte) eran los pensamientos de los dos jóvenes

Quien eres tu pregunto naruto

Eso no es de tu incumbencia ahora dame al niño

Oh tu eres su madre genial llévatelo y con eso la chica intento tomar al niño pero este se aferraba a naruto hasta que empezó a llorar electrocutándolos a los dos

Minutos más tarde

Naruto y la chica estaban sentados en la habitación de naruto hablando

Lamento haber actuado como lo hice antes mi nombre es hildagarde pero puedes llamarme hilda y soy el demonio encargada del pequeño maestro

Demonio pregunto naruto

Así es ese niño que está durmiendo en tus brazos es Kaizer de Emperana Beelzebub IV y el es el futuro rey demonio y parece que el te eligió para ser su padre en el mundo humano así que dime que vas a hacer dijo la chica

Acepto dijo naruto ya que el al igual que su abuelo quiere tener a alguien a quien pasr su conocimiento- sorprendiendo a hilda ya que ella pensaba que naruto se iba a negar

Muy bien si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama con bebe beel yo dormiré en un futon en el suelo que te parece

Muy bien

A la mañana siguiente

El bebe beel despertó y se dio cuenta de que hilda estaba durmiendo a su lado el peli verde se levanto buscando a naruto solo para encontrarlo durmiendo en el suelo sus ojos tomaron un brillo malévolo y se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el borde y salto

DA-BU grito antes de caer sobre el dormido naruto justo en las joyas de la familia haciendo que naruto despierte de inmediato

MIERDAAAAA grito naruto del dolor haciendo que hilda despierte por el grito para toparse con naruto con lagrimas en los ojos digo el puede ser orgulloso pero ni siquiera el mismo madara soportaría un golpe en las joyas la rubia vio la escena divertida

Después de calmarse

Naruto se levanto y miro a bebe beel y salto su poder haciendo a los dos demonios abrir los ojos al sentir un poder tan siniestro

(Que es esto su poder es más siniestro que el de algunos demonios de clase alta)

Mientras tanto bebe beel tenia estrellas en los ojos

Lo sentiste cierto gaki mi poder ese fue solo un 5% de mi poder esa es la clase de poder que un verdadero hombre debe tener

DA-BU grito naruto antes de saltarle encima a naruto

Es en ese momento que natsumi entra a la habitación para toparse con naruto con bebe beel abrazándolo del pecho con hilda sentada en la cama y sus ojos se abrieron al llegar a la primer conclusión que le vino a la mente

Oni-chan con que es la madre de tu hijo

Naruto iba a decir algo pero es detenido por el grito de su hermana_oka-san ven aca a conocer a la madre del hijo de oni-chan

Sabes el tiene un nombre el es bebebeel dijo naruto

Kushina llega en ese momento y al ver a hilda dio un grito de felicidad naruto-chan ella es tan linda no sabía que te gustaban las rubias se nota que ella es la madre bebe beel tiene sus ojos

Si acaso master no es hermoso dijo hilda claramente refiriéndose a bebe beel pero las otras dos mujeres creyeron que ella se refería a naruto

Master, oka-san oni-chan y hilda-chan están en eso de maestro y sirvienta no es eso sexy

Eso hizo a naruto y hilda sonrojarse porque las chicas entendieron otra cosa con el comentario de hilda

Bien bajen a desayunar dijo kushina

Después del desayuno naruto caminaba por konoha con bebe beel en su espalda y hilda a su lado obteniendo las miradas de todos los aldeanos

Mira a ese bebe está desnudo que KAWAI dijeron un grupo de chicas

Mira a esa chica es tan hermosa y que curvas dijeron un grupo de hombres

Maldita rubia suertuda poder caminar al lado de naruto-sama dijeron las fan-girls de naruto

Mientras caminaban bebe beel empezó a jalar el cabello de naruto

AUU hilda que demonios le pasa

Master esta aburrido y de seguro hambriento

Qué pero si acabamos de desayunar

Yo te vi como comías ramen ya saben lo que dicen de tal palo tal astilla

Bien ya se a donde vamos a ir

Da-bu

Bebe beel vamos a ir a ichiraku ramen y te presentare a unos amigos

Minutos más tarde

HIJO grito la exaltada Ayame

El pequeño naruto-chan tiene un hijo seré rico dijo mientras se imaginaba a bebe beel comiendo más de 10 tazones de ramen junto con su padre

Estas seguro naruto-kun pregunto áyame

Claro que si después de todo solo el pudo hacer lo que hizo dijo hilda mientras pensaba en convertirse en el padre de bebe beel

Áyame se imaginaba a un chibi naruto y chibi hilda en una cama

Y debo decir que no me imaginaba que el iba a resistir tanto como el lo hizo djo hilda mientras pensaba en la gran cantidad de veces que naruto fue electrocutado por bebe beel

Teuchi se imaginaba a una desnuda chibi hilda y chibi naruto la rubia con su cabello desordenado y naruto sonriendo como idiota mientras que chibi hilda hacia una raya en la pared de repente áyame se desmayo con un sagrado nasal

Después del almuerzo hilda dejo solo a naruto y bebe beel mientras ella iba por algo ya que el infante peli verde seguía jalando el cabello de naruto

Esa noche naruto y bebe beel se encontraron con hilda que le dio a el niño una sonaja con estrellas y la calcomanía de un oso y bebe bell se calmo

Sabes después de un rato ese sonido se vuelve molesto

Como si eso fuera verdad ese es un gran sonido que master encuentra relajante

Los tres siguieron su camino hasta que fueron rodeados por unos matones

Hey dennos todo lo que tienen o los mataremos y de aso daños a la chica

Naruto los vio y tomando su gunbai de su espalda dijo-oi bebe beel si quieres ser un gran líder debes mostrar apoyo a tus subordinados pero cuando estás en una pelea no muestres piedad alguna como lo que voy a hacer con eso se lanzo contra los matones y después de unos minutos todos estaban en el suelo desangrándose con el líder todavía de pie temblando pero solo atino a lanzar un kunai que naruto evadió de forma fácil

Da-bu dijo bebe beel y naruto volvió su cabeza para ver como el peli verde estaba a punto de llorar por su sonaja rota

Ya no llores te hare una nueva una mejor y con eso le dio al líder de los bandidos una mirada llena de sed de sangre y después de unos minutos dolorosos para el matón naruto regreso con bebe beel y le dio la reparada sonaja que ahora tenía manchas de sangre y estaba unida con los dientes del matón

Bebe beel probo la sonaja solo para encontrar que ahora sonaba mucho mejor

DA-BU dijo feliz

Jajaja bien me alegro que te guste ahora vamos que kaa-san va a hacer una gran cena para hoy

DA-BU dijo feliz el peli verde ya que quería probar la deliciosa comida de kushina

Oi hilda vienes llamo naruto a la rubia que estaba en un techo

(que crueldad este chico en verdad es digno de ser el padre de master) pensó con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas por la crueldad de naruto cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a naruto llamarla

Hai ya voy naruto-sam… naruto-san dijo hilda apenas deteniéndose de llamar a naruto con el sama y se apuro en alcanzar a naruto y bebe bell.

**Bien aca esta el capitulo espero les guste dejen un comentario.**

**Ja ne** .


	3. Chapter 3

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y beelzebub le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

**Capitulo 3**

Naruto despertó y lo primero que noto fue a bebe beel durmiendo con hilda en su cama y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ya que aunque no lo admitiría le había tomado cariño al niño peli verde y la demonio rubia.

Naruto entonces noto una marca en dorso de su mano y se pregunto a si mismo-que demonios es esto

Eso es el ZEBULL SPEAL y significa que master te ha aceptado como su padre dijo la ahora despierta hilda.

Gracias por la información hilda y dime ahí algo más de lo que deba saber.

Si la marca se hará cada vez más fuerte por cada golpe que le des a tu oponente.

Humm ya veo.

Da-bu dijo el recién despierto bebe beel.

Naruto ve al niño y le da un biberón que tenía en la cómoda de su cama- buenos días bebe beel.

Da-bu contesta bebe beel feliz.

Bien yo me voy a ir a dar un baño y con eso naruto iba a sañilr de la habitación.

Yo no haría eso si fuera tu hablo hilda.

Hmp y por qué no hilda.

Porque si te alejas demasiado de master moriras.

Ehh estas bromeando verdad hilda.

No y si no me crees compruébalo tú mismo.

Ok y con eso naruto da un paso fuera de la habitación y vio como se formaron lagrimas en los bordes de los ojos de bebe beel y dando un paso hacia el peli verde este volvió su atención al biberón sin lagrimas en los ojos.

Te lo dije.

Dime hilda que pasa si me aleo demasiado de bebe beel.

Muy simple morirás al ser electrocutado por cientos de millones de voltios.

Al escuchar eso naruto palideció pero aun así hiso la pregunta del millón…cuanto

Cuanto que pregunto hilda.

Ya sabes cuánto no puedo alejarme de bebe beel.

Ah 15 metros no te puedes alejar de master mas de eso entendiste.

Hai respondió naruto …..ESPERA si no me puedo alejar de bebe beel como quieres que valla a la academia y me convierta en ninja.

Muy fácil llevaras a master contigo.

Estas bromeando cierto que no vez que eso sería como ir por ahí con un blanco pintado en la espalda.

Como te atreves a decir que master es una desventaja cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Da dijo bebe beel asintiendo al comentario de hilda y en sus ojos se veía que estaba un poco molesto ante el comentario de naruto.

Hug porque me ven así dijo naruto.

Hilda solo dio un suspiro y dijo _ mira tonto (a ese comentario naruto dio un OI de indignación) como decía tu sabes que master no puede usar sus poderes en el mundo humano y para eso necesita de un contenedor ósea tu entendiste.

Hai entonces lo que quieres decir es que como bebe beel me acepto como su padre puedo manifestar su poder y estos se harán más fuertes con forme el ZEBULL SPEAL se fortalezca.

Exacto dijo otra voz a la par de naruto que hizo que este dé un salto del susto y que este señale a la figura esta siendo la del hombre del rio.

Oi yo te conozco tu eres el hombre del que salió bebe beel.

Así es naruto-dono mi nombre es Alaindelon y soy un demonio de transferencia dimensional.

Oh ya veo es un placer conocerte supongo.

Naruto iba a seguir hablando cuando es interrumpido por la vos de natsumi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Oni-chan apresúrate que vamos a llegar tarde a la academia.

Tu adelántate natsumi yo te veré allá vale.

Ok onichan nos vemos y adiós a ustedes también beel-chan y hilda-nee-chan.

Nos vemos después natsumi/natsumi-san/da-bu respondieron los tres mencionados.

**30 minutos después: academia ninja.**

Las clases ya habían comenzado y iruka había pasado lista de todos los estudiantes y para resignación de todos los demás alumnos naruto o no iba a venir o va a llegar tarde.

Bien comenzó iruka parece que naruto no va a venir digo no es como si el tuviese clases de repaso para el examen de graduación gennin, óigase el sarcasmo en esa frase.

Natsumi iba a defender a su hermano cuando en el pasillo se escuchan unos ruidos.

Da-bu,da-bu.

Porque tan emocionado si es solo la academia se escucho la vos de naruto.

Da-bu,da,bu.

Hummp ya veremos cuanto te dura ese entusiasmo y con eso las puertas del salón se abren dejando ver a naruto ahora usando el cabello corto y usaba un traje y sombrero y en su espalda estaba bebe beel desnudo como siempre (n/a: naruto usa lo mismo que hazama de blazblue).

Naruto dijeron todos los estudiantes al ver el cambio de apariencia de naruto.

Yo¡ saludo naruto.

Porque llegas tarde oni-chan/naruto preguntaron natsumi e iruka.

Bien saben lo que costo cortarme el cabello y vestirme.

Te entiendo oni-chan de seguro cambiaste tu apariencia para impresionar a hilda-neechan cierto.

De qué rayos estás hablando natsumi.

Bien eso no importa ahora naruto pero dime el porqué traes un bebe desnudo en tu espalda pregunto iruka llamando la atención de toda la clase ya que ellos también querían saber eso mismo.

Bien el beelzebub o bebe beel y es mi hijo y lo traje conmigo porque el llora cuando no estoy cerca y cuando llora me mata eso ultimo naruto se refirió a que cuando bebe beel llora lo electrocuta.

HIJO grito toda la clase menos natsumi que ya lo sabía.

Si eso fue lo que dije.

Y porque tu hijo esta desnudo pregunto el chunnin de la cicatriz.

Bueno esta desnudo porque cuando intente ponerle ropa a bebe beel fue una batalla que haría ver a la de hashirama vs madara ver como una pelea de globos de agua la cual por cierto perdí cuando hilda se metió y apoyo a bebe beel.

Y quien es hilda pregunto iruka.

Naruto iba a contestar pero es interrumpido por natsumi que contesto por el.

Hilda-nee-chan es la madre de bebe beel y es la esposa de naruto.

ESPOSA grito iruka.

Si contesto simplemente naruto.

NO NARUTO-SAMA ESTA CASADO gritaron las fangirls de naruto y la mas ruidosa fue ino yamanaka que ya estaba planeando como asesinar a hilda para así ella tomar el lugar de esta como madre de bebe beel y esposa de naruto .

Bien con las preguntas aun lado es hora de seguir con la clase y comenzaremos con historia y apenas iruka dijo historia la cabeza de naruto choco contra la mesa de su pupitre y de el se escuchaban ronquidos y no solo de el ya que en la espalda de naruto bebe beel dormía escuchando heavy metal con unos audífonos conectados al reproductor de naruto y al lado del duo de padre e hijo shikamaru dormía sabiendo que el no será el único al que su madre no le dará una paliza por no poner atención en clases y que es suertudo al no tener una hermana problemática como natsumi.

**Hora del receso**

Naruto caminaba hacia el segundo piso de la academia con bebe beel en su espalda para comprarle un yogurt de la maquina que el sabia había en el segundo piso pero lo que no supo es que una de sus fans malinterpreto la razón del porque naruto iba al segundo piso de la academia.

La fangirl corrió hacia el patio y grito_ IOGAN TODOS NARUTO-SAMA VA A IR A RETAR A KIBA-SAN DEL TOHOSHINKI A UNA PELEA y con eso los rumores comenzaron.

**Con naruto.**

Minutos después naruto le dio el yogurt a bebe beel e iba a seguir su camino cuando este fue bloqueado por un chico con cabello y ojos café con tatuajes rojos en forma de colmillos en su mejillas y usaba una chaqueta gris y unos pantalones ninja negros con sandalias ninjas azules.

Eh kiba que es lo que quieres pregunto naruto.

Como acaso no viniste a retarme a mi uno de los tohoshinki .

Eh de donde sacaste eso yo solo quería comprarle un poco de yogurt a mi hijo pero si lo que quieres es una pelea por mi esta bien solo asegúrate que sea rápido porque quede con natsumi que iría a almorzar con ella al patio así que apresúrate.

Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así a mi uno de los tohoshinki naruto ya sabes las reglas nada de chakra y puro taijutsu.

Ya te dije que te des prisa kiba que no tengo todo el día.

Maldito y con eso kiba lanzo una caja de yogurt al aire llamando la atención de naruto y el inuzuka aprovecho eso para usar su patada característica "el golpe de talón" solo que no sirvió de nada ya que naruto atrapo la patada y el pelinegro lanzo un puñetazo a las costillas de su oponente y mas de una quiso romperse eso hizo que kiba escupiera sangre y abriera los ojos en shock por el dolor y la fuerza tras el golpe pero las cosas no terminaron ahí para kiba o no naruto aun con la pierna del inuzuka lo lanzo hacia las ventanas del segundo piso que se rompieron tras el golpe y el inuzuka golpeo el suelo rompiéndose un par de huesos y perdió la conciencia.

**Con naruto**

DA-BU grito bebe beel mientras iba a espaldas de naruto que caminaba hacia las escaleras y los alumnos testigos de la pelea le daban espacio.

Jajajaja te gusto eso bebe beel.

Da-bu,da-bu

Me alegro y mira el zebull speal se hizo mas fuerte dijo naruto mientras vei como la marca en su mano derecha se esparció hasta un poco mas arriba de su muñeca.

Da-bu,da-bu.

Si lo se bebe beel hilda estará feliz por esto.

Da-bu dijo bebe beel asintiendo al comentario de naruto.

Oi bebe beel por que no vamos a celebrar esto a ichiraku apuesto a que áyame tiene mas yogurt para poder darte eh que opinas.

Da-bu dijo el peli verde .

YOSH pues que estamos esperando y con eso naruto emprendió su camino al restaurante de ramen olvidándose completamente que el tenia que verse con su hermana que en este momento estaba mas que furiosa murmurando cosas sobre darle un golpiza a naruto y este solo sintió un escalofrió y la sensación de que pronto iba a sufrir dolor por su hermana lo que le pareció extraño a naruto ya que el no había hecho nada estúpido que el supiera.

**con hilda.**

la demonio rubia veia el departamento en del cual naruto era dueño .

hump nada mal dos habitaciones , dos baños una gran sala y cocina y una terraza con gran vista de la aldea no esta mal en definitiva que naruto tiene buen gusto solo ahí un pequeño problema esta vacio y yo no tengo dinero humm…. Ya se iré con kushina-san.

Cuando la rubia entro a la casa de kushina la rubia encontró a la pelirroja en la cocina.

llamo hilda.

Si hilda-chan que necesitas.

Quería preguntarle si naruto no tiene dinero ahorrado.

Si creo que si para que hilda-chan.

Bueno es que quiero comprar todo lo necesario para el departamento de naruto.

Ohh hilda-chan eres una picara mira que vas a comprar todo para el departamento y así poder vivir a solas con naruto y beel-chan y con respecto a tu pregunta naruto si tiene dinero ahorrado.

Gracias kushina-san en donde naruto guarda el dinero.

Hilda-chan no me llames kushina-san mejor llámame oka-san y sígueme te mostrare pero con una condición.

Cual oka-sama.

Que me dejes acompañarte a comprar las cosas para el departamento ok.

Hai oka-sama yo no tengo ningún problema.

Muy bien y con eso entran a la habitación de naruto y kushina alza una tabla del suelo dejando ver que debajo ahí una caja que kushina abre dejando ver mucho dinero.

Rayos naruto-kun tiene ahorrado lo suficiente para comprar tres edificios enteros de departamentos aquí.

Maravilloso oka-sama así no tenemos que preocuparnos por el dinero y podremos comprar lo mejor de lo mejor y lo que sobra lo gastaremos en cosas para master y nosotras dijo hilda.

Hilda-chan eres la mejor yo no creo que naruto se moleste

**Con naruto**

Este sintió como los ahorros de toda su vida se iban por el inodoro mientras le daba de su ramen a bebe beel.

**Una semana después.**

Naruto vei con asombro como quedo su departamento la cocina estaba equipada con los mejores electrodomésticos la sala tenia lo mejor en muebles y entretenimiento , los cuartos no se quedaban atrás ya que parecían habitaciones de hoteles 5 estrellas en fin naruto estaba impresionado.

Y bien qué opinas naruto pregunto hilda.

Wooow es todo lo que puedo decir pero de donde sacaste el dinero para comprar todo esto ya que se nota que todo es de la mejor calidad y carísimo.

Oka-sama y yo usamos tus ahorros.

QUEE mis ahorros dime hilda cuanto gastaste.

Todo contesto la rubia simplemente.

TODO grito naruto.

Si incluso mande a traer varios juguetes del mundo de los demonios para master dijo hilda antes de señalar la gran pila de juguetes con los cuales el muy emocionado bebe beel jugaba.

Humm ahh que rayos el ver a bebe beel feliz me quito las ganas de discutir además me gusta como quedo el departamento y no es como si no tuviese más dinero hiciste un gran trabajo hilda.

Gracias naruto dijo la rubia con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas por el cumplido de naruto y para suerte de ella naruto no lo noto (que fue eso que acabo de sentir fue una sensación cálida al haber escuchado la aprobación de naruto).

**Esa noche.**

Naruto estaba recostado en un sofá con su sombrero en el rostro para asi poder dormir cuando siente como bebe beel se sube a su pecho y naruto se enderezo y puso a bebe beel en su regazo le pregunto_ qué es lo que quieres bebe beel.

Da-bu dijo bebe beel antes de enseñarle un libro a naruto.

Asi que quieres que te lea una historia.

Da-bu asintió el peli verde.

Ok veamos lista de demonios edición limitada dijo naruto leyendo el titulo del libro antes de abrirlo y que un tentáculo intentara atrapar a naruto que logro luchar y cerrar el libro.

QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO grito naruto.

Da-bu,da-bu,da-bu se ría bebe beel.

CALLENSE USTEDES DOS QUE NO ME DEJAN VER MI TELENOVELA les grito hilda a naruto y bebe beel que estaban en una esquina alejados de la rubia para que esta no desatase su furia en ellos.

**Bien acá eta el capitulo 3 espero les guste, dejen un comentario.**

**Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Naruto despertó en su cama en su nuevo departamento con bebe beel durmiendo tranquilamente en su pecho, levantándose naruto decidió alistarse para ir a la academia para llegar temprano no lo vean mal a naruto no le importa si el llega tarde o temprano pero hoy hará una excepción ya que es el día de la graduación así que levantándose y poniendo al todavía dormido bebe beel en la cama naruto camino hasta la ducha para darse un baño.

10 minutos después

Naruto salió de la ducha ya vestido solo le faltaba su sombrero y el saco de su traje y con eso naruto decidió preparar el desayuno para el, bebe beel y hilda y son en estas ocasiones cuando nuestro protagonista agradece saber usar el kage bushin.

Unos minutos más tarde hilda entro al comedor con un somnoliento bebe beel que se notaba que acababa de despertar solo para sorprenderse al encontrar el desayuno ya servido y a naruto terminando de poner la mesa.

"valla naruto no sabía que supieses cocinar" dijo hilda llamando la atención de naruto.

"bueno no es que sea un chef pero se cocinar lo básico pero que esperan siéntense y coman que el desayuno se enfría" hijo naruto.

"da-bu" dijo bebe beel antes de darle una mordida a una fruta que naruto le habían dado como desayuno.

"hum no está mal naruto el desayuno está muy bueno" dijo hilda.

"haha pues gracia por el cumplido hilda si supieses que cuando termino mi entrenamiento mi abuelo con costo y sabia cocinar un huevo fue gracias a kaa-san que mejore" dijo naruto.

"y dime naruto porque hoy despertaste tan temprano si siempre te vas 10 minutos tarde para la academia" pregunto hilda.

"da-bu, da-bu" dijo bebe beel que tenía una mirada de curiosidad y molestia ya que el siempre duerme hasta más tarde.

"bueno hoy me levante temprano porque como hoy es el día de los exámenes de graduación en la academia por eso pensé en llegar temprano aunque fuese por una vez "contesto naruto.

"ya veo y dime de qué se trata el examen de graduación que pruebas tiene" pregunto hilda.

"bueno la primera es un examen escrito, la segunda es genjutsu, la tercera es lanzamiento de kunai, la cuarta taijutsu y la ultima es ninjutsu" respondió naruto.

"ya veo entonces master hoy se va a divertir" dijo la rubia maid.

"así es hilda y eso no es todo ya que la parte de taijutsu es como un mini torneo por lo que nos da a mí y bebe beel la posibilidad de fortalecer el zebull speal" dijo naruto.

"da-bu , da-bu" dijo bebe beel emocionado mientras alzaba sus puños al aire.

"hum me parece bien que tu tengas presente el fortalecer el zebull speal así master se hará mucho más fuerte" dijo hilda con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que la persona a la que bebe beel eligió como padre se preocupa por el pequeño peli verde aunque esa persona no lo admita abiertamente por su orgullo.

"bien hilda dame a bebe beel que ya nos tenemos que ir "dijo naruto antes de tomar al bebe peli verde de brazos de hilda ya con el bebe naruto camino hasta donde estaba su sombrero y se lo puso y ya completamente listo naruto activo su sharingan dejándolos activos lo que muestra el poco chakra que mantenerlos activos necesita y también dejo que una sonrisa burlona apareciera en sus labios y la sombra de su sombrero oscureció sus ojos dándole una imagen tenebrosa lo que provoco que hilda tuviera un pequeño sombrero y bebe beel estrellas en los ojos ante la imagen y aura peligrosa que estaba despidiendo naruto.

"ah hum naruto quiero preguntarte acerca de tus ojos porque cambiaron y ahora son rojos con tres comas "dijo hilda con un sonrojo casi invisible en sus mejillas.

"hum bueno veras eso es mi kekei genkai el sharingan y no son comas son tomoes"dijo naruto irritado por el comentario de las comas.

"eso ya lo se naruto ya me has explicado que son los kekei genkais pero yo lo que quiero son las cualidades de lo que son capaces tus ojos "dijo hilda.

"bueno mis ojos en la primera etapa que es el de tres tomoes me dan tres habilidades básicas presentes en todos los uchiha bueno ahora solo hay tres uchiha y solo dos podemos usar el sharingan" dijo naruto fingiendo no saber acerca de tobi/obito ya que a su debido tiempo naruto se encargaría de él no porque el causo el incidente con kyuubi trece años atrás no naruto se encargaría de asesinar a obito por atreverse a usar el nombre de su abuelo y lo haría de la forma más dolorosa posible.

"si eso también ya me lo habías dicho solo tu un tal itachi que es un prodigio y el responsable de la masacre uchiha y el único de los uchihas aparte de tu abuelo y junto a shisui uchiha que respetas por no ser patéticas escusas de shinobis como lo es sasuke, ahora podrías darte prisa y hablarme sobre las habilidades del sharingan de una maldita vez" dijo hilda con un poco de enojo en su voz porque naruto no iba al punto.

"bien a eso iba no te enojes hilda, bueno como decía el sharingan en la primera etapa da tres habilidades básicas a todos los uchiha y esas son estas la primera es que me dejan predecir los movimientos de mis oponentes, la segunda es que hacen que el genjutsu sea inefectivo contra mi y por último el sharingan me permiten copiar nin,tai y genjutsu" explico naruto.

Hilda que estaba escuchando con atención la explicación de naruto estaba asombrada al igual que bebe beel por las habilidades del sharingan pero la rubia decidió hacer una pregunta.

"naruto si tus ojos son tan poderosos porque sigues entrenando tan duro en nin,gen y taijutsu si tus ojos te ayudan en esos aspectos y no te concentras en otras cosas".

"hilda es cierto que el sharingan da habilidades increíbles pero no dejan de ser un arma más dime de qué serviría mi sharingan si ellos pudieran seguir los movimientos de un oponente si mi cuerpo no pudiese reaccionar a tiempo" acá hilda iba a decir algo pero naruto no la dejo, "eso sería como darle un kunai a un niño que nunca ha lanzado uno y esperar que el niño acierte en el blanco a la primera vez, es por esa razón que yo entreno tan duro no me malinterpretes yo siento un gran orgullo por mis ojos pero tampoco soy un maldito arrogante que piensa que con solo activar e sharingan soy invencible y voy por ahí copiando técnicas de amigos y enemigos sin siquiera entrenar para mejorar como lo es sasuke y los demás muertos uchiha, es por eso que yo respeto a izumi uchiha y a shisui uchiha ellos también comprendían eso y trabajaban duro para mejorar cada vez mas" termino de decir naruto ocasionando que hilda lo viera con respeto y un sonrojo, por otra parte el bebe beel miraba a naruto con estrellas en los ojos por la admiración que sentía por naruto.

"da-bu" dijo bebe beel llamando la atención de naruto y hilda que vieron el reloj en la pared que estaba señalando el peli vede.

"maldición voy a llegar tarde nos vemos luego hilda" y con eso naruto tomo el almuerzo de bebe beel y salto por el balcón de su apartamento a el tejado de otro edificio fue así como naruto emprendió su camino saltando de techo en techo hacia la academia con el bebe peli verde disfrutando cada momento.

Hilda solo veía como naruto con un pensamiento en su cabeza ("porque cuando naruto es agresivo y serio hace que mi corazón se acelere"), antes de encender el televisor y sentarse a ver sus telenovelas mañaneras favoritas.

En una bodega abandonada en la zona roja de la aldea: mismo momento

Encontramos a un chico pelinegro y ojos del mismo color que su cabello con peinado culo de pato que usaba una camisa azul de cuello alto con el símbolo de un abanico en la espalda y unos shorts blancos y usaba sandalias ninjas azules con vendajes en los tobillos y calentadores blancos con azul en las manos, era rodeado por más de 15 delincuentes pero el chico de unos trece años no se veía asustado más bien tenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"oh que es lo que ustedes quieren de mi" dijo el chico a los delincuentes.

"uchiha sasuke, estamos aquí para derrotarte y tomar tu lugar en el tohoshinki" dijo el líder de los delincuentes.

"ya veo y dime cuanto me va a costar" pregunto el ahora nombrado sasuke.

"cuanto te va a costar que" pregunto confundido líder de los delincuentes.

"que trabajes para mi claro esta" dijo simplemente sasuke.

"hahaha oyeron chicos este mocoso piensa que puede comprarnos porque no le enseñamos una lección eh que dicen" dijo el líder a sus compañeros delincuentes.

"entonces no vas a trabajar para mi "pregunto el pelinegro.

"claro que no estúpido" dijo el mismo delincuente que no había notado que sus compañeros delincuentes habían estado muy callados.

"ya veo es una lástima pero no te preocupes cuando todo termine tu trabajaras para mi" dijo sasuke antes de chasquear los dedos y los delincuentes que acompañaban al maliante que quería atacar a sasuke lo rodearan y preparaban sus armas para atacar.

"eh chicos que pasa aquí porque me rodean" pregunto el confundido y un poco asustado ex-lider.

"no es obvio ellos trabajan para mi justo como lo haras tu cuando ellos terminen de darte una golpiza "explico sasuke antes de darle la señal a los delincuentes que asintieron y comenzaron a darle la paliza de su vida a su exlíder que después de unos minutos estaba en el suelo sangrando y sasuke tranquilamente camino hasta el herido delincuente y le dijo "bien entonces que dices trabajaras ahora para mi"

"hai..sa..sasuke-san" dijo el golpeado delincuente.

"genial ahora uno de ustedes cúrenlo que pronto les daré un trabajo "dijo sasuke que iba a decir mas pero las puertas de la bodega se abrieron dejando ver como una chica peli rosa plana como una tabla corría hacia sasuke y se ponía frente a él y se detenía pero estaba respirando pesadamente.

"sakura que es lo que quieres habla de una maldita vez quieres" dijo el molesto uchiha por la presencia de la peli rosa.

"sasuke-kun tengo información para ti que de seguro encontraras interesante" dijo la peli rosa nombrada sakura después de recuperar su aliento

"y cuál es esa información sakura habla de una vez" dijo sasuke molesto.

"bueno sasuke-kun escuche una conversación entre naruto y shikamaru acerca de ti "dijo sakura.

"oh dime sakura que fue lo que escuchaste" dijo sasuke con interés.

"bien sasuke-kun veras"comenso sakura.

Flashback

Vemos como sakura camina hasta el portón principal de la academia pero se esconde la ver a naruto con bebe beel hablando con shikamaru, normal mente a ella no le interesaría lo que los dos chicos estarían hablando pero decidió hacerlo porque a lo mejor escucharía algo que a su sasuke-kun le sería útil y con eso lograría que el pelinegro saliera a una cita con ella, viendo que los chicos comenzaban a hablar decidió poner atención en la conversación frente a ella.

"bien naruto veo que solo por hoy llegaste a tiempo que problemático "dijo perezosamente el nara.

"si bueno hoy es un día importante así que aquí estoy shikamaru" dijo simplemente naruto.

"da-bu" dijo bebe beel llamando la atención de shikamaru.

"eh hola pequeño beel no te había visto como estas tu problemático bebe" dijo shikamaru

"da-bu" y con eso el peli verde devolvió el saludo del nara.

"y bien shikamaru que piensas de las pruebas de graduación"pregunto naruto.

"que son problemáticos y qué opinas tu quién crees que tienen la posibilidad de graduarse" dijo simplemente el futuro líder del clan nara.

"hum solo tú, chouji, kiba y yo los demás no son más que carne de cañón shinobis que solo sirven para ser asesinados mientras que otros shinobis con potencial pelean en batallas de verdad" dijo seria y fríamente naruto consiguiendo una mirada algo perturbada por parte de shikamaru.

"… ya veo y qué opinas del problemático de sasuke..." dijo shikamaru.

"que él no es más que una escusa patética de uchiha que ni siquiera ah activado el sharingan en otras palabras no es nada más que una vergüenza para el clan y nos nada más que un intento fallido de fugaku uchiha por tener otro hijo prodigio pero solo obtuvo a sasuke que nunca saldrá de la sombra de su hermana y la del legendario sunshin no shisui (shisui el del cuerpo parpadeante)" dijo naruto fríamente y bebe beel en la cabeza de naruto asentía con él al saber de lo que era un verdadero uchiha por haber visto como entrenaba naruto y lo débil que le parecía sasuke comparado con su padre en el mundo humano.

"problemático" dijo shikamaru.

Con sakura

(Como se atreve ese naruto-baka a decir eso de mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos, tengo que contarle esto a sasuke-kun de inmediato) y con eso la peli rosa emprendió la carrera hacia donde ella sabía que estaba sasuke en las mañanas y tardes por haberlo seguido como un cachorro todo el día.

Fin del flash back.

"Y es por eso que estoy aquí sasuke-kun ahora tendrías una cita conmigo" dijo la esperanzada sakura.

"con que eso fue lo que dijo ese maldito namikaze eh y ahora sakura lárgate de mi vista" dijo sasuke con rabia y odio en su voz.

"pero sasuke-kun yo te traje información" dijo sakura.

"ya te dije que te largaras sakura pero gracias por la información" dijo sasuke.

"ha..hai "dijo sakura antes de que saliera corriendo de la bodega con lagrimas cayendo libremente de sus ojos.

Sasuke pensó en algo por unos minutos antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro "chicos tengo un trabajo para ustedes, quiero que secuestren a la esposa de ese maldito namikaze entendido" le dijo el pelinegro a sus delincuentes comprados.

"hai sasuke-san y después que hacemos pregunto uno de los delincuentes.

"quiero que la lleven a la academia y cuando yo y namikaze peleemos quiero que cuando les de la señal ustedes entren en escena y me den a la esposa de ese maldito entendieron el plan verdad" dijo sasuke.

"hai no fallaremos sasuke-san" dijeron los delincuentes.

"bien los veo en la academia no me fallen" y con eso sasuke salió de la bodega con rumbo a la academia ninja.

Horas más tarde

Con naruto obteniendo puntajes perfectos en las pruebas dejando a sasuke en ridículo llegamos a la parte final la prueba de taijutsu donde tanto naruto como sasuke derrotaron a sus enemigos sin dificultad encontramos a los dos uchihas apunto de dar inicio a la pelea cuando mizuki intervino.

"bien como es tradición los dos finalista pelearan en un combate real todo está permitido menos los ataques a matar entendido dijo el chunin peli blanco.

"hai" dijeron los dos uchihas mientras sasuke entraba en posición de pelea con el estilo del clan uchiha y naruto solo puso a bebe beel en brazos de un clon de sombra que se alejo pero no más de 15 metros ya con bebe beel a salvo naruto cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y le dio a sasuke una mirada con su sharingan activo que decía que el pelinegro no era nada mas que no era más que basura para el y claro eso hizo que sasuke se molestara.

"Bien hajime" dijo iruka

De inmediato sasuke le lanzo varios kunais a naruto que simplemente los atrapo y los uso para desviar otros que el pelinegro había lanzado.

"eso es lo mejor que tienes maldito perro callejero creo que es momento que te enseñe quien manda así que prepárate y con eso naruto desapareció solo para reaparecer debajo de sasuke y le dio una patada en el mentón que hizo elevado del suelo a sasuke esa patada fue seguida por un golpe con el talón al estomago que mando al pelinegro al suelo sin aire y escupiendo sangre y apenas logro levantarse.

"maldito namikaze te matare "dijo sasuke.

"veo que el perro todavía quiere bailar pues muy mal para el creo que le tengo que enseñar que el no debería hacerlo si no se sabe los pasos y con eso naruto volvió a desaparecer solo para que sasuke recibiera un puñetazo al estomago que hizo que se doblara sin aire y luego recibió un rodillazo a la cara y naruto tomando la cabeza de sasuke naruto obligo al pelinegro a arrodillarse y luego empujo la cara de sasuke contra el suelo que se mancho de sangre dejando ir a sasuke naruto se alejo unos pasos y volvió a cruzar su brazos.

"es así como deberías permanecer arrodillado frente a tus mejores sasuke porque no te rindes y te ahorras la humillación después de todo un cachorro como tú no puede compararse con el alfa adulto de la manada así que quédate ahí entendiste "dijo naruto.

"da-bu,da-bu,da-bu" decía el emocionado bebe beel en brazos del clon.

"jajajaja enserio creíste que me rendiría namikaze pues te equivocas" dijo sasuke que se había levantado con dificultad pero ahora el tenia sangre cayendo de su frente su labio estaba roto y su mejilla un poco anchada.

"y que es lo que piensas hacer tu estas herido y apenas puedes estar en pie yo en cambio no tengo ni un rasguño en mi y ni siquiera eh sudado una gota nada de lo que tu hagas hara que ganes sasuke" dijo naruto.

"eso lo veremos AHORA CHICOS y con eso varias figuras aparecieron al lado de naruto dejando ver a los delincuentes con hilda amarrada de brazos y piernas con la boca amordazada y dando una risa arrogante sake dice "haha ahora ríndete namikaze o si no mis amigos mataran a tu esposa y dando la señal un delincuente puso un kunai en el cuello de hilda que no se veía para nada afectada.

Todos los demás estudiantes veian el cobarde movimiento de sasuke con disgusto mas natsumi que estaba por entrar para ayudar a su hermano pero fue detenida por iruka.

"no natsumi no puedes intervenir ya que esto es un combate real y estas cosas pueden suceder y ahora solo podemos observar como naruto sale de esta" dijo el chunin de la cicatriz.

"pero sensei" dijo natsumi.

"natsumi no te metas en esto entendiste o te meteré en un genjutsu que hará que mojes la cama para toda la vida "dijo naruto con malicia irradiando de el y su voz haciendo a todos sentir escalofríos y a bebe beel saltar a la espalda de naruto cuando el le dio la señal a su clon para que se acercase.

"hai oni-sama" dijo respetuosamente natsumi en una muy rara vez muestra de seriedad hacia su hermano.

"bien con eso de lado es hora de que pages sasuke yo puedo aceptar que hables mal de mil pero si te atreves a tocar algo que es importante para mi es ahí donde yo pongo un límite y es por eso que tu lo pagaras caro junto con tus amiguitos OIGAN ESTUPIDOS HAGAN LO QUE HAGAN NO ME VEAN A LOS OJOS" grito naruto haciendo que los estúpidos delincuentes hicieran lo contrario y pronto todos empezaron a caer de rodillas gritando cosas sobre cuervos comiéndose su carne y ojos que parara pronto todos los delincuentes cayeron desmayados con sangre saliendo de sus ojos, oídos, nariz y boca sin moverse para horror de todos.

"que..Que hiciste porque no se están moviendo "pregunto el asustado sasuke.

"eso es fácil ellos ya no pueden ellos sufrieron muerte cerebral gracias a mi genjutsu apartar de ahora ellos no son más que simples estorbos "dijo naruto

"bastardo pero eso no importa aun tengo a tu esposa de rehén "dijo sasuke.

"eso crees sasuke" y con eso naruto suelta su poder chakra tan siniestro se puede sentir en toda la academia haciendo que los estudiantes caigan de rodillas viendo sus muertes de formas tan sangrientas que a más de uno se les vio vomitando sus almuerzos, naruto camino tranquilamente hasta el arrodillado y tembloroso uchiha y lo tomo del cuello y lo alzo hasta que quedo al nivel de los ojos de naruto y puso su mano en la frente del uchiha y murmuro fuuin y lo dejo caer y empezó a caminar dejando a sasuke que se recupero de haber sentido su chakra y le grito.

"HEY NAMIKAZE QUE ME HICISTE" grito el histérico sasuke.

"eso es muy fácil sasuke acabo de sellar tu sharingan tu nunca serás capaz de desbloquearlo a menos que yo lo haga y si otro intentase quitar mi sello mi técnica destruirá automáticamente tus ojos y matara al que intento quitar mi técnica así que disfruta tu carrera ninja sin tu sharingan y es una lástima tu acababas de desbloquearlo al ser expuesto a mi chakra mala suerte para ti sasuke" dijo narutp para shock de todos que nunca pensaron que naruto fuese tan cruel como para quitarle el kekei genkai a alguien y menos a alguien como sasuke que siempre trabajo duro para despertarlo solo para que naruto le quitase esa satisfacción de las manos eso es en verdad cruel.

"maldito quítame este sello ahora mismo "y como un idiota sasuke se lanzo al ataque solo para que naruto lo esquive fácilmente todos sus puñetazos ya que el pelinegro no estaba pensando claramente y ya arto de sasuke naruto miro a bebe beel y asintió logrando una sonrisa de parte del peli verde y los dos dejaron que el poder de bebe beel fluyese y el zebull speal se fue expandiendo hasta que llego a su hombro y naruto dijo.

**Puñetazo de entierro**

Y con eso naruto golpeo a sasuke en la parte de atrás de la cabeza haciendo que esa parte de sasuke quedara enterrada en la tierra.

Naruto viendo que sasuke estaba inconsciente camino hasta hilda y le dijo "hasta cuando planeas jugar a la rehén hilda" eso confundió a todos los presentes.

"hum bueno solo quería ver como tu manejabas la situación naruto" y con eso hilda se desato ella misma de sus amarras y se levanto limpiándose el polvo de su vestido" y por cierto" dijo hilda llamando la atención de naruto con eso ultimo lo que logro que naruto la mirase con una ceja alzada cuando la rubia se acerco a él le dio un beso en los labios, naruto fue tomado por sorpresa pero se recupero rápidamente y empezó a devolver el beso y rodeo a hilda con su brazos por la cintura y la rubia paso sus brazos por el cuello de naruto pronto se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire pero estaban unidos por un hilo de saliva viéndose el uno a los ojos con sonrojos en las mejillas "gracias" dijo hilda antes de soltar a naruto y tomar a bebe beel que estaba en la cabeza de naruto.

"KYAAHH eso fue tan romántico espera a que oka-san mire la foto de ustedes dos besándose" dijo natsumi mientras veía la foto que acababa de tomar de la ahora pareja que la ignoraron por emprender su camino de regreso al salón con sus manos entrelazadas y bebe beel en brazos de hilda en fin esa escena era la de una familia perfecta.

Dos horas después.

La familia namikaze estaba celebrando en el departamento de naruto la graduación de los hermanos y solo para naruto y hilda el inicio de su relación.

* * *

**Bien acá esta el capitulo espero les guste, dejen un comentario.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
